


Fortnight/十四日

by KKKelly_6



Category: Kim Jonghyun - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKelly_6/pseuds/KKKelly_6
Summary: "I can't."





	Fortnight/十四日

**Author's Note:**

> “  
> 我的内心出了故障。  
> 忧郁逐渐啃噬我，最终将我吞噬，我无法战胜。  
> 我怨恨自己。我攥住断片的记忆，无论我如何嘶喊着想要清醒过来，却都毫无所用。  
> 堵塞的呼吸若无法畅通，干脆停止会更好。  
> 问有谁能为我负责，说只有你。  
> 我只是孤身一人。  
> '结束'这句话很简单，但结束很难。因为这种困难，好几次我活了下来。  
> 我说过我想逃跑。是的，我想逃跑。逃离我自己，逃离你。  
> 问那边的人是谁，说是我。是我，是我，还是我。  
> 问为什么我总是遗失记忆，说是因为性格。原来如此，最终都是怪我自己。  
> 尽管我希望有人察觉，但谁都未曾发现。因为从未真正遇见过我，当然便不会知晓我的存在。  
> 问我为什么活，只是因为大家都这么活着。  
> 问我为什么死，我会说是因为我累了。  
> 我受尽煎熬苦恼。我从未学过该如果将恼人的痛症转化为欢乐。痛症只是痛症而已。  
> 我被催促着，说你不要再这样了。为什么？为什么都不能让我随心所欲地结束呢？  
> 说让我找出自己生病的原因。我很清楚，我是因为自己才生了病。全都是怪我，是我自己无能。医生，你想听的是这些话吗？  
> 不，我并没有做错。医生用柔缓的声音说是怪我自己性格的时候，是医生想得太简单了。  
> 我为什么会病到如此程度，真是很神奇。明明比我艰难的人也过得挺像样，比我软弱的人也过得很像样。或许不是，活着的人里，没有人比我更艰难更软弱。  
> 但还是说让我要活下去。  
> 我问了数百次为什么要活下去，那都不是为了我自己，而是为了你。  
> 我想要为自己而活。  
> 求你不要再说些无知的话了。  
> 还要让我去找出难过的原因，我说过好多次了。我为什么难过，就凭这个还不足以让我如此难过吗？还需要有更具体的剧情吗？你还希望有更多的故事吗？我已经说了啊，你是不是听完就过去了？  
> 能够战胜的，便不会留下伤疤。  
> 或许与世界碰撞，并不该是我的责任。  
> 或许为世人所知，并不该是我的生活。  
> 是因为这样我才难过吧。因为碰撞了，为人所知了，所以才难过。我为什么选择了这个呢，真是可笑。  
> 我坚持到现在，很勇敢吧。  
> 还要说什么呢，就跟我说'辛苦了'吧。  
> 告诉我'做到这样很好了'，告诉我'你辛苦了'。  
> 就算不能笑着送走我，但也请不要责怪我。

One. “将我吞噬，…，我无法战胜。”

意识逐渐模糊，他印象里最后的声音是“咻”。是气体侵占包围他。  
终于结束了。所有的都是。他努力不去想母亲和姐姐会有的表情。  
…………可是不太对啊。  
他习惯性地闭眼再睁开，成功做到的同时开始觉得可怕。  
难道我被抢救过来了？为什么还有意识？  
他看着自己还穿着自杀前的衣服，手脚活动自如，当然，如果不提到他四肢关节很麻、练舞的旧伤像上了发条地痛、还有脖颈处仿佛刚被千斤重物碾过，痛得他视线都模糊。  
周围倒是一个“人”都没有。  
自己貌似坐在衣柜里。他稍微抬起身，微凉的木地板认证了他的猜测。整个空间的昏黄光线只有一处，来自他头上的灯泡。  
人死后不是应该…像全知全能的神一样飘在病房半空吗？或者成为一缕孤魂，在破晓前游荡在首尔的街道上吗？  
他趁疼痛减弱的间隙稍稍抬起头打量四周，闻着家具带有的木头和保护漆的味道。他小心地向暗处伸手，几声“咔嗒”，是指甲撞木板的声音。凭回响他估计衣柜不是很大。对声音敏感，可以算是他的职业病了。  
可是也太安静了。连他选择自杀时租的小屋都没有这么安静，窗外就是汽车车轮轧过柏油路的声音。新一轮恐惧涌上来，他又开始怀疑自己被塞到了重症监护房、医生正在和死神搏斗。这个念头一出现他浑身颤抖，仿佛正被哪里来的咸腥粘稠的污水吞没。  
身体更疼了，他干脆昏过去。  
就让我解脱吧。

Two. “我只是孤身一人。”

“咚。”是声音把他叫醒了。手指关节叩在木板上的声音。至于位置…脚下？？  
意识被拉回来，他恹恹地睁开眼。经过昏迷后身体不那么疼了，这某种程度上证实了他有可能被救了回来。然而刚醒来的他连动脑子的力气都没有，完全凭本能试着把蜷着的腿伸开，换个姿势凑近木底板。  
对方敲了几下，他正要用力推时那声音却停了。然后一片安静。连呼吸声都没有。  
然后一瞬间——真的是瞬间——他眼前的昏暗就因为爆破声带来的眩目白光四分五裂。本能用手肘挡眼的他很快放弃了，任自己被气流推搡着乱飞。像流弹，像被戳破的气球，又像是他曾在放送台经历过的一次无关痛痒的电梯失灵。但当时他身边有成员、经纪人还有工作人员满满当当一厢，而且大家都跟关心失灵会不会耽误一会儿上舞台。要不是眼下的失控，他根本都想不起这件事。

“真应该打一针把脑神经麻醉一下，这样你就不会胡思乱想了。”左前方传来的话音倒是震住了他，但眼睛还是睁不开，没法看见对方。他急忙回应：“你能看见我？能不能帮我停下来？”  
女中音，韩语说得不是很好啊，带有像是外国人的调子。他脑子还是没停下来转，同时紧张地等对方回答。  
悠悠的话声传来：“问得好。你试过让自己停下来吗？”  
他一愣，知道对方离自己近了。怎么没试过——  
“之前的都不算。我就说现在。”对方补充，“要不要试一试？”  
我才不信你的邪。他焦急地跺脚，在心里念，“该死的，让它停下来！”

气流突然减速了，他变成凝滞在原地。他不敢相信，又想睁眼。  
“还早。”眼睛被布条围起来在脑后系结，这回他感受到了对方指尖的温度。好凉。  
怎么没有呼吸声呢？  
这说明我还是在抢救中？  
他正要发问，耳后就被针管扎破：“我可是说到做到哦。这下信了吧。”  
意识再次模糊。

Three. “我问了数百次为什么要活下去，那都不是为了我自己，而是为了你。”

有部电影叫《发条橙》。在电影里医生将脱敏疗法极端化，切除了主人公负责“罪恶感”“愧疚”的脑神经，以为这样主人公就可以不受困扰。然而结果成了另一个极端——主人公作恶多端，并且从不为此感到负担。失去了对“错误”的认识，也就失去了“警戒线”。  
我有时宁愿像那个主人公一样。  
……  
这回他是自己醒的。同时真切地感觉到脑子有哪里不对。比平时更沉了，像是安装了什么金属。  
眼前还不时飘过自己“生前”的回忆。舞台上险些飘进嘴里的纸屑啊，拿到一位时主持人递奖杯的手啊，聚餐时喝太多膝盖撞到的桌角啊……  
他想到自己自杀前的生活，一惊——他不想回忆更多。谁知道大脑立即一阵痛，就像是…两股电线不小心接上了、火花四溅，伴随着灼伤。然后他惊奇地发现自己不能再往下思考了。一切都被”电线“熔断了。  
“你的形容很到位。”是女中音。  
“你知道我在想什么。”他皱起眉。  
“这样我的工作会容易一些。”他对上一双褐色的眼。那双眼他不认识。布条在他醒来时已经被摘下了。  
对方……怎么说呢，穿着两层长袍，最外面的材质像是要送去干洗店的大衣上的塑料衣套，里面是直到脚踝的黑色，对她来说太大了。  
所以这样的打扮，说自己是“天使”，换谁也不会相信吧？

要是之前他一定立马反应过来“啊原来我真的死了”，然而大脑“被故障”的他只是心里“嗯”了一声，仿佛那只是一句平常的自我介绍。  
“你的翅膀呢？箭呢？”他盯着她脑旋儿开玩笑。  
“翅膀本来就没有，书上插图是乱画的。我不是丘比特，没有箭。”她空无一物的双手伸向他。  
“那你能干什么？除了能飞。”他挺直腰背俯视着她。  
“很多。比如给刚认识的人打针。”说话她仰着头，视线只能看到他的胡茬。  
“……”

“你叫什么？天使有名字吗？你从哪里来？为什么是我？”  
“天使没有名字，也没有编号。”她一下子飞到他头上方，自然地将宽大的袖口打成结：“因为我需要完成工作，你就是我的工作。”  
“这么说要是我不配合，你就有事情做了。”他跟着往上，又飞到比她高的位置，习惯性地露出自己经过千百次闪光灯洗礼的完美微笑。  
天使认真地盯着他的脸颊：“你的笑纹不对称。”  
“……你就不怕我找茬吗？”反正在心里想她也知道，他索性问出声了。“所以你到底要干什么啊，”他配合地降低高度和天使平视，“还有我什么时候才能…升上天国啊。”刚说完他赶紧补充，“我是说，真的死去，没有感情没有思绪没有意识那样。”  
他看见天使的眼睛分明眨了一下。  
然后她像是不耐烦于解释，五官多了点生气：“你现在就在天国。但是规矩在那里。我得带你一段路，等你适应了、做好准备了，也差不多到入口了，那时我的工作就结束了。”  
见他似懂非懂的模样，天使点点头：“天国真的存在的，而且不是一般的大。你可以在路上一边看一边琢磨。”  
不过你也琢磨不了啊。他是幻听了吧？为什么好像听到了天使的心声？

Four. “我说过我想逃跑。是的，我想逃跑。逃离我自己，逃离你。”

脚下的土地是透明的，仿佛他用力些就能看清底下的高楼和道路。但他觉得它们并不来自他熟悉的城市。  
周围不是一般的明亮，像是千万盏白炽灯毫无缝隙地通着电。  
自己还穿着那套衣服，但他莫名觉得穿了很久，都开始有味道了。  
这个想法很快被天使知道了：“我不嫌弃你。”  
“你不能变出来一套衣服吗？你不是说你会很多吗？”他一边说一边想着，就算有衣服好像也没有更衣室……  
“这里是天国的边界，什么都没有。”天使自动回答他心里的疑问，“我能给你的衣服长得和身上这件差不多。”  
“……都这么宽？没有别的颜色？”他觉得天国的流行需要改进。  
“白的。”他看着天使从兜里掏出叠得整齐的方块，好看的眉毛拧成一团，“……这里还有其他人吗？”  
“你们互相看不见。”得到天使干巴巴的回答，他一边把袍子抖开一边回：“你转过去。”  
天使背过身，慢悠悠地、一字一句地：  
“其实你可以往下飞，飞到平流层，那里有空房间。  
“只不过你刚到天国、还不稳定，等飞过去再回来就来不及去入口了。  
“要是我的工作没完成，就会被降到平流层，沦为守着那些空房间等不同人进来换衣服，可我不是偷窥狂。”  
“……”他拿换下来的衣服戳天使：“这几件怎么办？我塞不进兜里。”  
天使转过身接过，盯着它们念念有词，他看着那几件逐渐缩小、进而消失不见了。  
“你还是有几手的嘛！”他双手插兜打量自己的时尚睡袍，“刚才我换衣服的时候听见好多说话声啊，好在我们互相看不见。”  
“嗯也有哭声。你没听错。”天使自动连他心里的话也一并回答，“有些人来了这里还是会难过。”  
“他们不是主动要来。”他自然地接话，好像完全没意识到自己想表达什么。  
天使一直看着他，听见也点点头：“所以他们没有新衣服穿。”  
“…这也不值得炫耀吧？”  
“你试过让衣服按照自己的想法变化吗？”天使不应话转过身，“再过一会儿边界线就关闭了。我们得离开。”  
“！不早说！”

Five. “全都是怪我，是我自己无能。”

他比较满意地看着写有自己名字字母缩写的白色帽衫，和下身的黑色紧身裤。颜色只有两种，天使肯定是故意没说。  
他朝在前方平移的黑袍子问“我们去哪里？”  
“学校。”  
“哈？”他惊讶得睁大眼，“天国也有学校？都教什么？”  
“就我会的那些。”天使放慢速度改成跟在他身后。  
“你怎么不和我并排走啊。”他索性把身子整个转向她。  
亮度在减弱，即使这样他还是看到天使顿了一下，然后认真地看向他：“我想着你刚会飘，要留出空间供你兴奋。”  
——实际上，是我受不了那些声音。她们萦绕在你周围太久太响亮。  
“哈，”他确定自己看到了天使的“我竟然也会看错”表情，抿起嘴角停下来等她跟上：“我什么没见过。”  
“有道理。”并排后天使看上去还是迟疑着。  
他笑得更深些：“那么多年练习生，好不容易出道，一开始每露出棱角就磕得头破血流，久了壳越长越厚，心里明镜似的。”  
天使依然看向前面，却配合着他的速度：“嗯，你真的辛苦了。”  
明明是平淡甚至有些单调的语调，明明她都没看着他说话，明明她根本不知道他说那些话是因为经历了什么…他却很想哭。好丢脸啊，他赶紧伸手戴上兜帽还煞有介事地系紧。  
有黑袖子伸过来：“再以这个速度走我们会到不了学校的。我带你过去。抓牢。”  
“嗯。”他也把袖口伸过去，两个袖子成功对接，他在里面握紧了她的手。  
比刚才还要凉。比自己的手小一些。却能成为指引。  
眼前顿时出现很长的一阵风，呼啸声好像是回应，又像是急不可耐的力量在催促。连睁眼都很难。  
风不断从他们中间穿过，他加了力往天使那里靠。手背的皮肤不时和布料擦过，手心出了汗。他知道有段时间过去了。  
就这样被吹了一路，听到天使说“到了”他还保持着用力的姿势，松懈下来只觉得全身酸痛。  
他看到天使也皱着眉，觉得有点好笑。原来天使也会累。  
“当然了。”天使依然自动回应了他心里的嘀咕。  
——那些声音…我也曾经是其中之一吗？  
“学校。”她指着朦胧中大门的轮廓，介绍得言简意赅。随即转头等着他一起进去。  
刚才手分开的时候很自然，手心的汗被风一刮就不见了。  
“你是怎么成为天使的？我以后有可能成为天使吗？”他一边迈步往里走一边问。  
“有可能，”天使一起跨过大门进入教学楼，“不过那时候你已经不记得你现在的打算了。”  
“……”这种功能让我连隐私权都没有。  
“但是方便我工作。”天使再次认真地自动回复，然后摁开了墙上的开关。

Six. “或许不是，活着的人里，没有人比我更艰难更软弱。”  
“唔……”他压下话没说，可是心里话没办法收回去。  
“‘比想象得简陋’？”天使穿过空荡的走廊下楼梯，侧着身子回头望向他，“我们要去地下室。”  
他看到从中间开裂出一道深谷的木头扶手不敢握：“你们不能修吗？”  
靠渗落的灯光他看见天使又眨了下眼。她低下头犹豫一阵，好像在纠结表述，直到站在地下室的地板上才抬起头：“事出有因。”  
他笑着摇头在地面站好：“不打算说谎骗我吗？”下一秒就顿住了呼吸——  
地下室内部更像屋塔房


End file.
